Mystery of the Crashed Plane
Mystery of the Crashed Plane is an event lasting from January 2nd 2018 to February 4 2018. The associated case is A Bold Infiltration, which is completed by searching the location of the Crash Site. The Crash Site has a new look due to the event and new items, the old Crash Site is now called Airplane Cockpit and has been moved to the dungeons. As with the three previous events, there are hidden items in the event location that are not listed in the item list: Sun Keys. The Magical Items mini-game is also back from the Halloween and Christmas event. After two plays, the player should be able to unlock the secret items mode which enables Sun Keys Upon reaching Rank II, the snowmen that came with the Christmas Event have returned! They still only give out 100 keys. Snowman hand out tokens (a required number are needed to enter the location and to enter the Magical Items mini game), coins, energy, and keys! Event Goals * Collect 1,000 Sun Keys and get the Conqueror of the Skies chest. Inside the chest is 20 random assemblers, 100 Strength, 100 Keys to all doors. * Complete all event quests and earn the Adept of the Moon Amulet. Doubles chances of finding assemblers and weapons for 10 days. * Reach "Master" aka Rank VI (6) and get two new Avatars, Conqueror of the Skies and Movie Star * Completing the Investigation gives you the reward of Golden Icarus * Fight the Ice Golem's quest. This has three stages, you fight three then five, then seven. So save up sun blades to complete this quickly! (Tip: If your kills towards Ice Golem's don't show up in the quest, click show me and then kill them again for it to count towards your quest) * Sun blades can be earned in the Crash Site during the event only as this is an event related Monster * At some point it is required to search the Crash Site in "distortions" effect. If a player doesn't have a summoner, you can get this effect in three possible ways. ** Keep playing until it shows up ** Ignore Past/Reflections mode long enough it'll be replaced with an abnormality, Distoriotions might show up then. ** Complete the "Slumberous Music" collection (Under "Monsters" collections/tab) Capture+ 2018-01-31-22-17-34.png | Conqueror of the Skies chest Capture+ 2018-01-31-22-17-34 (1).png | Adept of the Moon Amulet ICE G.png | Ice Golem Capture+ 2018-02-01-03-36-59 (1).png | Conqueror of the Skies Avatar Capture+ 2018-02-01-03-36-59.png | Movie Star Avatar Sun blade.png | Sun Blade Daily Goals * Click on the Heart of Winter totem in the centre square (directly in front of City Hall) * Play locations in the city to earn Heart of the City Signet Ring (these are needed to enter the Crash Site) Tote.png | Heart of Winter Totem Ring.png | City Signet Ring Related Pages * Locations * Events * Roaming Snowman * Table of Contents Category:Events Category:2018 Events